Tinta Putih
by synstropezia
Summary: Barang sejenak biarkan Lucy menelusuri lorong hatinya. Menumpahkan tinta yang bukan lagi hitam, melainkan putih pada permukaan kertas.


**Tinta Putih**

 **Summary: Barang sejenak biarkan Lucy menelusuri lorong hatinya. Menumpahkan tinta yang bukan lagi hitam, melainkan putih pada permukaan kertas.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Chara: Natsu. D, Lucy. H**

 **Genre: Hurt/comfort.**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, feel gak dapet, dll.**

* * *

Kesekian kali, air mata sang langit mengguyur malam di bulan Oktober. Menempelkan jejak embun pada jendela, mengaburkan sepasang karamel dalam visualisasi terbatasnya. Pepohonan menjadi lebih hijau, bunga-bunga nampak segar usai mandi akbar - alam benar-benar bersukacita atas pemberian Maha Kuasa.

Hanya dia yang tidak. Bahkan kertas putih di hadapannya tahu, betapa kentara sendu itu dibanding senyum setipis benang ini.

 _SREKK..._

 _TAP ... TAP ... TAP..._

Perlahan ia bangkit, melangkah, mendekati jendela dengan jemarinya yang menempel, menggurat garis asal dengan menyingkirkan setitik embun.

"Andai aku adalah hujan..." Kepalanya menunduk. Erat meremas bingkai yang lapuk, melampiaskan ribu perasaan kepada rintik di luar sana.

Tahukah hujan mengenai kesedihannya? Sadarkah langit akan eksistensi dalam bilik sumpek itu? Meski di luar sana ramai. Angin gembira menari ditemani para daun, di sini ia sesak, sendirian ... kesepian... Pendengarannya ramai oleh titik-titik air. Pikirannya penuh dengan lika-liku kehidupan. Sedangkan hati itu kosong, hampa...

Hujan bukan lagi mengundang nyanyian katak, melainkan pula kenangannya, tentang **mereka** yang dilukiskan sendiri oleh dia.

 _"Jika kau hujan, akulah tanahnya. Jatuh sekalipun, diriku masih bisa menangkapmu."_

"Kau bukan tanah, tetapi hama." Kaca merefleksikan rupanya - kusut masai, kantong tidur yang membengkak, karamel redup tanpa rasa manis, surai pirang semerawut, dia benar-benar jelek dan menjijikan. Merusak citra kecantikan milik wanita.

 _"Mau bagaimanapun, cantik, ya, cantik. Apalagi kamu yang dari hatinya. Wajah tinggal pelengkap untuk menyempurnakan, kok."_

"Bahkan setelah melihatku begini? Kau pasti kecewa, Natsu." Pemuda itu dipanggilnya lirih. Ia tersenyum, luntur, mengembang lagi dengan karamel kian menggelap. Tertawa remeh menanggapi hujan yang menderas.

Betapa keras hujan menertawainya. Angin yang semula bersahabat pun ikut mengkhianati dia. Sementara langit tutup muka atas penghinaan tersebut. Wanita itu, Lucy Heartfilia, bergeming menatap titik-titik air. Menggurat sendu pada rupa serta jendela. 'Meminum' larutan kenangan bersama kecengengan sang langit, yang membangkitkan alam nostalgia.

Tak ada lagi siluet di seberangnya. Wajah Natsu yang menempel lengket, kebasahan sekaligus lapar dengan senyum memelas.

* * *

 _Kala malam di bulan Oktober, hujan menderas tanpa pandang bulu, membuat bulan dan bintang ngeri dengan bersembunyi di balik awan hitam._

 _Lucy tengah sibuk dengan puluhan lembar kertas dan tinta hitam. Menulis kata-kata romantis yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa, perlahan tapi pasti membentuk sebuah alur. Sesekali ia berhenti, mengetuk ujung pena pada meja yang mengeluarkan bunyi teratur._

 _Pikirannya sedikit lelah, barang kali dengan menonton hujan ia bisa rileks._

 _ **TOK ... TOK ... TOK...**_

 _ **DEG!**_

 _"Si-siapa di sana?!"_ _ **SREKK...**_ _Kaca ditarik kasar. Menciptakan celah yang menganga membiarkan angin masuk. Wajah mereka bertemu pada jumpa pertama, onyx tajam bersanding karamel manis._

 _"Natsu?! Ya Tuhan, kau mengagetkanku."_

 _"Yo, Luce. Boleh aku masuk?" Sebelum izin pun, jenjang kaki itu sudah menapak pualam putih. Satu per satu tetesnya membasahi petak lantai._

 _"Lewat pintu, bodoh!" Seru Lucy mendorong wajahnya. Menyuruh agar ia menjauh, dan masuk dengan cara lebih normal!_

 _"Tapi Luce ... hujannya semakin..."_

 _ **KRUKK...**_

 _"Kali ini saja. Cepat masuk, kubuatkan nasi goreng."_

 _Itu makanan favoritnya, selain aneka menu daging. Lucy hafal di luar kepala, entah komposisi bumbu, porsi nasi dalam satu piring, bahan pelengkap yang disukainya, semua diperhatikan secara parsial._

 _"Baunya enak! Kupikir kau marah."_

 _"Perutmu lebih berisik dari hujan di luar sana. Lagi pula sekarang waktunya makan malam." Nasi dituang dari wajan. Dua piring tersaji dengan uap mengepul hangat._

 _"Bilang saja kau kesepian. Tidak apa-apa, kutemani kok."_

 _"Ka-kata siapa?! Jangan sembarangan."_

 _Sendok mencium mesra keningnya. Mengundang tawa Natsu yang mencairkan atmosfer, menghapus dingin sekaligus sepi dalam hatinya._

* * *

Tapi sekarang? Dingin dan sepinya kesendirian harus ia lawan - tanpa ditemani siapapun, seorang diri dalam gelap menyiksa. Lucy menghela napas, terdengar berat atas sekelindan kenangan yang sembarangan terbentuk. Rasa lapar membuat keadaan makin runyam, teringat pula kertas kosong untuk segera ditulisi, maka sebelum balik bertempur diputuskannya mengisi perut dahulu.

Mungkin ... sepiring nasi goreng bisa mengobati lukanya.

"Rasanya sudah lama, ya..." Kepada diri sendiri ia berucap. Mengambil sesendok nasi, menyuapkannya pada mulut, begitu terus sampai Lucy muak.

Kunyahan pertama memang selalu nikmat. Kedua biasa saja. Tiga kali air itu mengenang di pelupuk mata. Keempat perlahan-lalan mengalir. Pada gigitan ke lima ia menangis, keras membanting sendok hingga terpental. Tak ada yang keenam, hatinya sudah menjerit minta dikasihani. Lucy memukul meja kasar. Membenamkan kepala di perapatan paha, guna meredam sedu-sedan tersebut.

 _"Nasi gorengmu yang terenak, Luce. Jika mampir, buatkan lagi ya?"_

"Bohong... Rasanya sangat hambar!" Lucy hanya ingin makan, bahkan sepiring nasi goreng pun tega _menusuk_ dia? Sejahat itukah kenangan indah mengkhianati dan meninggalkannya, mengubah manis menjadi pahit yang memilukan?

Dapur riuh oleh tangisnya. Perabotan menjadi saksi bisu, dari dia yang ditinggalkan tahun demi tahun.

* * *

 _Latarnya adalah hujan. Bertempat di ruang tamu, pukul lima yang seharusnya dipanggungi mentari senja. Muda-mudi itu duduk berseberangan, tengah mengerjakan tugas berjumlah 20 soal trigonometri. Meski, ya... Melihat dari pintu depan pun kau tahu, hanya Lucy yang berkutat dengan puluhan rumus._

 _"Natsu bangun! Kerjakan tugasmu dan kita makan mie ramen." Hening. Empunya tetap nyenyak menjarah alam mimpi. Namun bukan Lucy, jika ia gagal mengatasi masalah ini._

 _"EKHEM! Natsu Dragneel, akar tiga dikali akar tiga sama dengan..." Iseng Lucy meniru aksen guru terbenci mereka, Pak Laxus. Kenapa bukan tersayang? Salahkan beliau, amat kejam dan anti kompromi dalam memberi tugas._

 _"I ... itu... AKAR TIGA PANGKAT DUA, PAK! Tersentak dari tidur, yang dijadikan target melek seketika. Natsu celingak-celinguk panik. Tawa tertahannya meledak menyaingi hiruk-pikuk guntur._

 _"Pfftt... Ahahaha! Ternyata memang ampuh, ya."_

" _Balasan seminggu lalu, hn? Kita impas sekarang."_ _ **TUK!**_ _Pulpen menampar lembut pipi tirusnya. Memiringkan kepala heran, Natsu mengundang merah itu timbul yang kontras dengan. putih susu_

" _Jawabanmu salah. Yang benar itu, ti-ga, akar dikali akar habis."_

" _Bukan habis tapi bersatu. Ketahuilah, mereka saling mencintai sejak dulu. Mungkin kita bisa seperti itu." Sungguh, otak encer Lucy sukses dibuat gagal paham. Perkataan Natsu ambigu kuardat, melebihi tes bahasa Jepang kemarin._

" _Katakanlah begini. Cintaku itu satu, mau dikuardatkan berapapun juga hasilnya sama."_

" _Eh? eh?! Apa-apaan itu? Tidak lucu, Natsu bodoh!"_

 _Dari pelaku menjadi korban, Lucy justru mensyukuri pertukaran tersebut. Setidaknya dia tahu, perspektif Natsu terhadap hubungan ini._

* * *

"Jika waktu itu aku bilang, 'cintaku tak terhingga', apa cintamu tetap satu? Tidak habis seperti sekarang?" Siapa gerangan hendak menjawah pertanyaannya, selain angin yang bernyanyi kosong melalui sela daun telinga?

Beranjak dari dapur, Lucy kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam tumpukan kertas. Satu-satunya cara ialah membunuh waktu, dengan begitu kenangannya akan layu, mati hingga ujung akar dan mustahil tumbuh lagi. Memang begini seharusnya, pertemuan mereka adalah kesalahan Tuhan, bukan takdir Natsu maupun Lucy untuk saling mengenal.

Udara dingin pun menggerayangi singgasana sang penulis, pasang tangannya dan akal cipta yang berhenti berkarya. Karamel itu nanar menatap selembar kertas, berganti pada botol tinta, balik ke awal, mengulang siklus yang tiada henti berputar sepanjang tiga menit. Tiba di titik di mana ia merasa yakin, mulut pena dicelupkan dalam cairan hitam. Lucy mengangkat tangan rendah, jarinya membeku tanpa gerakan penari cilik.

 _ **TES ... TES...**_

* * *

 _"Natsu ... Natsu!"_

 _"Rupanya kau, Luce._ _ **Hoamzz...**_ _Ada apa?"_

 _"Nanti dulu tidurnya, aku membawa kabar baik. Ceritaku masuk surat kabar Magnolia. Impianku punya buku akan segera tercapai!"_

 _"Karena itu kau, Luce. Pasti bisa! Waktu impianmu terwujud, jadikan aku pembaca pertamamu, oke? Ingatlah, diriku selalu ada padamu,"_

* * *

" _ **Hiks ... hiks...**_ "

 _"Sampai aku kembali, buatlah kisah tentang kita. Bisakah kau mengabulkan permohonan sederhana ini?"_

Tinta itu luntur oleh air mata. Hitam melorot menjadi putih yang basah berbekas. Ia telah _mati - senjata_ bahkan singgasananya direnggut secara paksa. Lucy bukan sang penulis - sejak dulu sekali, tidak setelah _kertasnya terbang_ meninggalkan dia.

 _SREK!_

 _TAP ... TAP ... TAP..._

Anak per anak tangga dinaiki gemulai. Kaki telanjangnya mengarah pada sepasang pintu jati, di mana ia dapat mendengar bunyi elektrokardiograf. Ini masih di rumah - _mansion_ Heartfilia tempat mereka tinggal. Kata siapa dia sendiri? Dalam kamar itu seseorang tertidur. Pria yang Lucy cinta serta kasihi satu dekade penuh. Tiap malam -entah air, bunga, salju, daun atau panas terik yang jatuh, lisan tersebut tak pernah kehabisan cerita.

Begitulah setiap harinya. Mereka bicara dalam senyap. Tertawa bisu dan mendengar yang tuli.

 _TOK ... TOK ... TOK..._

"Selamat malam, Natsu. Hari ini Minggu, dua puluh lima Oktober tahun tujuh ratus delapan puluh. Bertepatan dengan _kepergianmu_ dan berlalunya satu dasawarsa."

Krisis kepercayaan pada dokter, Lucy nekat mengambil keputusan gila. Dengan warisan orangtua, ia membeli perlatan medis seharga puluh bahkan ratus juta. Mati-matian mempertahankan Natsu, memberdayakan hidup dan nyawanya mengalahkan milyaran keping emas.

Harapannya adalah kembang api warna-warni, dengan pijar yang berpilin menghias senja. Namun waktu terus berputar. Langkahnya mulai meninggalkan pecahan-pecahan stalaktik, visualisasi dari rasa sakit dan betapa berat, arti menunggu yang ia pikul serta percayai. Perlahan hitam menelan oranye, mentari sore bersama burung layang-layang. Malam pun turun dari singgsana – bahwa Lucy Heartfilia telah kehilangan rajutan asa-nya.

Ia tersesat, buta, tuli dan bisu di waktu bersamaan.

"Hari ini aku tidak bercerita. Memang sudah saatnya, mengakhiri monolog menyedihkan ini."

Lucy termenung - matanya terpejam sepersekian detik -kembali memperlihatkan karamel dengan suratan luka menyayat hati.

"Maaf, Natsu. Aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya, permohonanmu." Permintaan itu disampaikan dahulu. Lucy menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, ia menyesal namun merelakan, tersenyum walau dihunjam peluru lara.

"Tintanya _putih_ bukan lagi hitam. Aku tidak bisa menulis tentang kita." Menggeleng pelan, jemari kurus itu ia genggam erat-erat, mencium, mengelus punggung tangannya penuh isyarat cinta.

"Kutanya, apa arti pena tanpa kertas? Bukankah _ia_ hanya akan mengacau? Seperti mencorat-coret meja atau tembok, kemudian dibuang begitu saja?" Pagutan dilepas. Sunyi mengukir _percakapan_ mereka, pada dinding bertulang batu bata.

"Ketahuilah, dirimu merupakan alasanku untuk menulis. Meski pertemuan kita adalah kesalahan, kau yang terbangun karena bunyi pulpenku, aku menghargainya... Perjumpaan itu!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari, sehingga terus-menerus tidur seperti ini? Bukankah _dunia itu_ sangat kejam? Antara hidup dan mati tanpa ujung temu? Tidakkah dirimu lelah, berputar dalam labirin serupa?"

"Jika kau mencariku, sengaja menghindar atau apa pun, akulah yang akan menemuimu. Alasanku menulis dan hidup telah hilang, semenjak komamu sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Namun pertama-tama, ucapkan dulu sampai jumpa pada napasmu."

 _TUT_TUT_TUT__

Alat bantu pernapasannya dilepas paksa. Elektrokardigraf berbunyi nyaring dengan garis zig-zag kian merendah. Tinggal sebentar lagi, sebelum cahaya putih menjemput Natsu utuh.

"Kita akan bersama, selama-lamanya..." Kelingking mereka diikat benang putih. Lucy berbaring di samping raga kosong itu. Menelan puluhan pil tidur dalam sekali teguk.

 _TUTUTUT_!_

Garis lurus memanjang, embus yang terhenti di pangkal hidung, sepasang tangan hangat diikat benang putih, Lucy berhasil mengakhirinya -penderitaan mereka dan hujan di luar sana.

Namun tetap, hitam itu menghampar kosong tanpa bintang-gemintang. Mungkin langit berduka cita dan malu, atas sebuah penghinaan.

Tamat.

A/N : Idenya didapet pas lagi kelaparan di angkot, jadi maafkan jika bener2 klise+gaje hahaha. Berhubung hari ini hari terakhir IFA, udah pada nominasi belum? Semoga ada fanfic ft yang lolos polling nanti ya hehehe.

Berhubung aku bikin A/N, ini khusus buat ucapan terima kasih pada readers. Bener2 terima kasih karena udah dukung aku selama ini, bahkan dukung di IFA dalam kategori, 'best diction', 'the most favorite one shoot' dan 'the most favorite drabble.' Sungguh rasanya terhura sekali hati ini. Semoga kalian masih betah dukung aku ya, wkwkw.

Review please?


End file.
